A number of designs exist for tent structures which can be mounted on pickup trucks and related vehicles. A search was conducted in the U.S. patent literature which resulted in the following patents and patent publications:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,379 (Nov. 1973) to Loiseau
U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,194 (Jan. 1982) to Biller
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,265 (Jun. 1982) to Baker
U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,288 (Aug. 1993) to Chandler
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,745 (Dec. 1999) to Alexa
U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,784 (Nov. 2002) to Cargill
2003/0146646 (Aug. 2003) to Cervenka
D484,942 (Jan. 2004) to Rapaport et al
U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,787 (Oct. 2004) to Angelos
U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,418 (Aug. 2005) to Connell
U.S. Pat. No. 7,021,694 (Apr. 2006) to Roberts et al.
None of these patents provide the configurations, convenience and facility of erection and removal of the present invention as described in the Summary of the Invention and Detailed Description which follow.